


The Tears of the Astrals

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Worship, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: “I don’t need you. If you don’t like it, you can leave.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr request. Angst, emotions, make-up sex, and all of that jazz.
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog, nifwrites.tumblr.com :)

The silence was deafening. A faint ringing buzzed through your ears, overwhelming your senses and you could feel your heart dropping down to your stomach.

It wasn’t often that you and Gladio fought, but when you did, it was explosive. You’d both been screaming at each other in his apartment, with you jabbing at his chest with your finger and him swatting it away from him. The fury in his amber eyes lit them aflame, and you weren’t sure you saw an end in sight.

That’s when he said those words.

_“I don’t need you. If you don’t like it, you can leave.”_

You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry. You bit the inside of your lip to keep it from quivering. Gladio was breathing heavily, as if he’d just finished sparring in a boxing match, his fists clenched with white knuckles. You let out a breath that came out sounding more like an airy laugh, picked up your purse and walked out.

You didn’t slam the door. You didn’t put up a fight. If he wanted you gone, you were gone.

It was dark outside when you headed to the parking lot. You drove back in silence to your apartment, taking in deep gulps of oxygen to keep yourself from breaking down on the road. You made it home after a little while, greeted your doorman with as much poise as you could muster, and then took the elevator right up to your place.

As soon as you unlocked the door and stepped inside, you immediately started to cry. You slammed the door behind you and kicked backwards at it with your heel, dropping your things in a pile by the threshold and running to your room. You curled up onto your bed and let the tears fall, your body wracking with sobs.

You looked up at your night stand and saw the framed photo of the two of you that you took on the night of your one year anniversary. You took the frame and placed it face-down, not wanting to see the mocking smiles on the printed image.

You eventually fell asleep like that, tear-streaked and whimpering, his last words echoing in your head.

You woke up a few hours later to the sound of your phone ringing in the other room. You wanted to ignore it, but part of you wanted to satisfy some sort of morbid curiosity. You shuffled over to where you had dumped your purse on the floor and fished it out, seeing that you had ten missed calls from Gladio and about twenty-five text messages. You scoffed and turned off your cell, dumping it back into your bag.

You went over to your living room and stared out the window. It had started to rain, the large droplets banging hard against the glass. You snorted and shook your head. _Of course, the Astrals would mourn at your side._

You changed into your night clothes, an old college shirt and a pair of cotton shorts, and fixed yourself a cup of tea to soothe your nerves. It was something that your mother always did for you when you were feeling sad or anxious. You took a sip and the warmth of the drink spread through you and you sighed, willing yourself to relax.

It didn’t last long though, because just as you were about to take another sip, there was a pounding at your door.

You knew who it was in an instant. You put your mug down on the kitchen counter and felt your heart start to race as the knocking became more frantic.

 _“Open up, please,”_ you heard him beg through the door. _“I fucked up, I know, just please, I need to talk to you—”_

You slowly made your way to the door, your fingers shaking as you undid the lock. His hands stilled at the sound of it unlatching, and you opened the door.

Gladio looked like an absolute mess. This eyes were rimmed with red, and his hair was damp and matted from the rain. He let out a shaky breath.

“Hi.”

You wanted to slam the door right back in his face. You almost tried, but he nudged his way in before you had the chance. You walked backwards, away from him, maintaining a distance of a few feet as he shut the door behind him.

You were both quiet. Your arms were folded over your chest, and his hung loosely at his side. He really did look like he’d been through hell—you rarely saw Gladio lose his composure, but he seemed dangerously close to a nervous breakdown.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out, taking a step towards you. You took another step back, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. The look on his face made your heart ache when he saw you move away from him.

“Is that all you have to say?” you asked, your voice even.

“I don’t have an excuse for the things I said,” he answered, his hands trembling as if he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch you. “I know that I hurt you, and I’m a fucking idiot. And I know I can’t just fix this with words, but…”

He stepped towards you again, but this time you didn’t move, you just cast your gaze downward, trying your very best not to cry.

Then suddenly, he was in front of you, and he dropped to his knees. He pressed his forehead against your stomach and held onto you for dear life.

“Please,” he begged, his voice so small and so fragile. “I was wrong. I need you more than anything. I’m a fucking fool for even thinking that I could do without you in my life. I love you, I love you so fucking much it hurts, and swear to you on my life, I will do better by you if you let me.”

A single sob left your lips, and you covered your face with your hands. The front of your shirt was wet from his rain-soaked hair, and you felt his arms encircle you as he rose to his feet. You let yourself cry as his hands stroked down your back, pulling you to his chest.

“I love you,” he whispered into your ear. “You know that, right? I love you so much.”

You nodded against his chest, so gently that he barely registered it. You sniffled and looked up at him, and saw tears rolling down his cheeks as well.

“I love you too,” you answered him finally, ghost of a smile passing over your features. “More than anything.”

Gladio’s hand came up and brushed your tears away. Then he leaned down, his mouth hovering millimetres over yours, as if hesitantly asking for your permission. You tilted your head and pressed your lips to his. You could feel the relief wash over him as you brought your hand up to the back of his neck, holding him there while your thumb gently stroked over the ridge of the scar along his cheek.

He pulled away, gazing into your eyes. The fire that burned in the molten amber during your fight earlier had cooled, and instead you saw nothing but warmth and adoration.

“Let me show you how much I love you,” he whispered, resting his forehead against yours. “Please.”

You nodded and let out a gasp as he hoisted you up against him, his large hands under your thighs so you could wrap them around his waist. You clung to his shoulders as he carried you into the darkness of your bedroom.

He laid you down on the bed gently, his lips reconnecting with yours. You fiddled with the hem of his damp shirt and tugged it upwards, Gladio catching the hint and removing it to bare his magnificent body to you. He helped you strip your shirt off as well, and he bit his lip when he realized you weren’t wearing a bra. He made quick work of his pants and your shorts, and then he was between your legs.

Gladio slid his way down so that he could kiss your ankle, then trailed kisses up to your calf, his calloused hands lavishing your smooth skin with all of his attention. He did the same for the other side, and used his palms spread your thighs wide, placing teasing kisses to the sensitive skin there on either side. He purposely avoided your dripping heat, using his tongue to lick swirls right near the junction of your thighs. His hands ran up and down your legs, and you were already a shaking mess from his worship.

“Gladdy,” you panted, as he continued to massage your erogenous zones. “Please…”

He grinned and placed a kiss to your sex, before dragging the flat of his tongue from the base of your labia, then wiggling it up to swirl around your clit. You bucked up against his face and hissed at the contact, but his large hands kept you spread wide and unable to really move.

He took one of your legs and swept to over his shoulder, then you felt him slip one thick finger inside of you. You moaned as he slowly stroked your walls, rubbing against that spot that always made you fall apart. His lips closed on your clit and he lapped it teasingly with his tongue as he added another finger.

Your hands flew up to to tangle in his hair as your breath came out in weak pants. 

“Gladdy, please, I need more,” you stammered. He hummed against your clit and inserted a third finger, his movements starting to speed up. He curled his fingers inside you and you saw stars, crying out his name as your orgasm washed over you. 

He kept his mouth on your clit and his fingers kept on pumping you, and your orgasm crested and pooled, overwhelming you again and again. You gently smacked at his forearm.

“Baby, I can’t take any more,” you gasped, trying to shrink away from his mouth. “Please, I need you inside me.”

Gladio looked at you and slowly removed his mouth, a long, thin line of saliva coming away from the tip of his tongue as he did so. You gulped and felt heat spread through your entire body as he crawled over you.

His mouth descended upon yours and you parted your lips, tasting the evidence of your orgasm as his tongue dominated yours. He came up for air and looked you in the eye, gently brushing your hair away from your face.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, barely above a whisper. “I want to have you like this, always.”

He kissed you again and you felt him line his erect cock with your entrance. He entered you slowly, pushing inside you inch by inch. Your moans were muffled by his mouth as he spread you open on his girth, the pressure slowly unravelling you bit by bit.

He was long and thick, and so hot inside you. Every time with Gladio felt like the first time, and he waited until you were ready to start moving. You brought your legs up to wrap around his waist, and he spread his thighs to give himself more leverage. His toned abs were damp with sweat as he pressed his body against yours, wanting to feel every inch of you that he could possibly touch. He wanted you to feel him— _truly_ feel him—as he made love to you.

Your lips fell away from his at his first stroke. He pulled back so his cock was nearly out except the head, and thrust into you hard, rolling his hips so he hit that same spot that his fingers had grazed earlier. He took his time, driving into you with languid movements, and you gripped his muscular shoulders as he panted in your ear.

“You take me so fucking perfectly,” he grunted, punctuating his point with a sharp thrust. You cried out, exposing your neck to him. He bit and sucked greedily at the sensitive skin there. “I could fuck you forever.”

“Baby,” you moaned as he drove in deep. “Oh, Six, you feel so _good—”_

“You feel me, filling you up?” he asked, his thrusts getting harder and faster. “You feel how I stretch you open, how your pretty little pussy takes all of me?”

“Y-yes,” you choked out, your bed starting to shake as he started to pound into you. “Yes, baby, _oh gods—”_

“Talk to me,” he panted as he fucked you harder. “Tell me everything, baby.”

“I fucking love you,” you whimpered, as he hit deep into your core. Your nails scratched along the tattoo on his back, marking up the feathers with thin, red lines. “No one else can fuck me like this. No one else can make me come like you do. Please, Gladdy, I need you, _please…”_

His hand snaked down to your clit, and he began rubbing furiously. “Come for me, baby,” he growled, slipping two of his fingers inside you as his cock continued to pound you hard. You screamed and came hard, your ass lifting off the bed. He held you there, only your shoulders still on the mattress, and slowed his hips while still rubbing tight circles on your clit with his thumb.

You were keening and convulsing in his arms, gripping the sheets as he worked one orgasm after another from you. 

Once you’d finally come down, you kissed him and gripped his ass, urging him to continue. “I want you to come inside me,” you begged, your breathing ragged as he picked up his pace again. “I want to feel you.”

He nodded and kissed you before ducking his head in the crook of your neck. His forearms strained as he gripped the sheets by your head and chased his release. Your hands came up to stroke the hair at the back of his head as he pumped into you hard and came with a thunderous shout, shooting into you in thick spurts.

He was still on top of you, but shifted his weight to the side, leaning a little more onto the mattress. You continued to stroke his hair as he gazed at you adoringly.

“I love you so much,” he said again, kissing you gently on the lips. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I’m a fucking idiot.”

You smiled, nuzzling your nose against his. “Yeah, but you’re my fucking idiot.” He let out a rumbling laugh. “I forgive you,” you said after a beat. “I love you too, Gladio. You know that, right?”

He turned to kiss the palm of your hand. “I do.”

You rested your forehead against his and soon the two of you fell asleep, tangled in each other’s arms. Outside your apartment, in the dark of the night, the rain stopped falling and the stars emerged, dotting the sky in array of twinkling lights.


End file.
